The Butterfly In The Dark
by Glain
Summary: Scarlet was raised by vampires and her two bestest friends are a pair of vampire twin brothers,she doesn't remember the first 5 yesrs of her life. Watch what happens when she finds out the truth about her past and her true being.Just read it n comment plz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Where am I?' I asked myself as I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around, and saw snow all around. 'Where am I?' I thought as I got up and looked around. I was in the woods, filled with trees and snow and it was night but I could smell fire. "Never go alone in the woods at night." I recalled someone telling me. "Why?" I recall me asking. "Because there are vampires and werewolves in the woods. They'll kill you if they see you, they are evil." I recall the same person answering. Suddenly I heard a snap by the nearby tree. 'Whose there?' I asked, as I turned around. Then I heard another snap from behind. I quickly turn. 'Who are you?' I asked, as I felt my heart skip a beat. 'Are you lost, little girl?' I heard a man's voice from behind. I quickly turn and saw the man, covered in blood, his eyes were yellow like a beast then he smiled, his teeth were like an animals teeth, sharp and big. The man made an evil grin then ran to me. 'Your flesh smells good, little girl. Mind if I take a bite?' the man asked as he charged to me. I backed away then I bumped into something, I quickly turned around and saw a young boy around my age and an older man who looked like his father. 'Foolish beast! Attacking an innocent!' The man together with the boy shouted as he put his hand on my shoulder. 'Bastard! That was supposed to be my dinner!' the man with yellow eyes shouted. 'Eat other beasts…' the older man together with the boy said. 'You cannot take my dinner, without a fight.' The yellow-eyed man said as he started growing hair around and growing claws, like a wolf. 'Travis, the girl.' The older man ordered the boy. The boy just nodded then came to me and smiled then said. 'Everything's going to be all right.' Then he patted my head and covered my eyes. I heard a wolf growl, suddenly a hard breeze went past by me. Then the boy uncovered my eyes. I looked around; the man with yellow eyes is gone.

'What's your name? Where's your parents?' the older man asked as he walked to me. 'I…I don't remember.' I told him, trying to remember. 'Surely you must remember something.' The man said somewhat annoyed. I tried again but my mind is blank. 'I… I…can't.' I said as I cried. I felt the boy pat my head then said that it's okay. 'Father, we must take her.' The boy said as he put his arm around my shoulder. 'Very well… Come with us.' The man said as he started walking. The boy held my hand and we followed the man. 'My name is Fred; this is my son, Travis.' the man said as I smiled. Somehow I felt safe. I looked at the boy; his skin was pale, eyes brown, and hair brown and quiet curly. We walked in silence, until a dark mansion was in sight. 'We are here.' The man said as he continued walking.

'Where are we?' I asked, as I held Travis's hand tighter. 'Home.' I heard Travis said as he held my hand tighter but with care. The gates opened as we stood near. The door of the mansion opened, as we walked inside, I saw many older people eyes red drinking something red looked like blood, they looked at me the same way as the yellow-eyed man looked at, like the were going to kill me. Then Fred stood in front of Travis and me and shouted 'Anyone who dare try to drink her blood will die.' Then the people drinking turned away and minded their own businesses. We continued walking up the stairs and through a corridor and then we stopped at a huge door. Fred knocked and went inside, we followed from behind. It was a huge room, there was a fireplace, a desk and chair and a huge bookcase.

'Patrick, we found her.' Fred said as the chair turned to face us. 'You are dismissed, Fred. Leave her and Travis here. Oh…and bring Trevor.' He said as Fred left the room. 'Sit down both of you.' The old man said as we did. Then there was a knock on the door and another boy walked in. He looked exactly like Travis except he has black hair. Then Travis and I stood up and he saw me. 'Little girl, where have you come from?' the old man asked. 'I…I…can't remember.' I told him, looking down. 'So I see…from now on, you'll be Scarlet. Is that okay?' he asked giving me a comfortable smile. I nodded and smiled. 'This is a house full of vampires, Scarlet. But don't be afraid. They wont hurt you.' He said calmly. 'You have a very special blood, Scarlet. Too special that others would kill for your blood.' He said as he stood up. 'How could you know? I haven't any wounds.' I told him as I looked at my arm and saw a small scratch then he touched my wound and drank my blood on his finger. 'Your blood, is sweet.' Then he coughed.

'You have some kind of ability, Scarlet.' He said as he pat my head. 'Here wear this, it will keep you safe.' He said as he gave me a necklace with a ruby stone hanging from it. Travis gently took the necklace and put it around my neck. 'Travis, Trevor, two of you are to protect her.' The old man said as he looked at the brothers as they both nodded 'Trevor, show Scarlet her room it's the one in front of your room and Travis. Travis rest. Dismiss.' He said as the brothers' bow and went out. 'You two sleep in the same room?' I asked. 'No but our room is very close to each other.' Travis answered. 'It's only a huge room with a thin wall in the middle.' Trevor said quietly but he made sure Travis and I could hear it. I giggled a bit then saw Trevor smile. 'Come on, we'll show you you're room.' Travis said as he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me slowly. We went past many rooms; there were names on all of the doors, names of the person whose room it is. Then we came to the room named, Travis, Trevor. Then we turned around and saw a door with no name on it. 'That is your room, Scarlet. Good Night.' Travis said as he hugged me and then went to his room. I opened the door, and saw a huge bed, huge closet, a bookcase, a desk and a comfortable chair plus there's another room and it's a bathroom. Then there is also a huge window, and the scenery was wonderful. I lied on the bed and fell into deep sleep.

'Emma…her name should be Emma.' I heard a woman's voice from the darkness. I then saw a beautiful woman with jet-black hair and eyes with a black stone necklace carrying a baby. 'Dianna you have to leave this place. In a few minutes their going to be here! They'll kill her!' a man said as I saw a man with reddish brown hair and violet eye said as he came next to the woman. 'I can keep them occupied for some time so leave now! I can't afford loosing you or our child!' the man said as he turned around and his eyes turned yellow. The woman then looked at him with red eyes then hugged him. 'I love you, Walter.' She said then she kissed him. 'I love you too. Now leave.' The man said as they parted from the kiss and gently put a coat around her and then she left with the child on her arms. I saw the man knelling down crying a bit. Suddenly the door opened and a group of people with red eyes ran inside. 'Where is our queen?' they asked angry. 'I won't let you kill her!' the man said as he started to grow taller until his shirt was ripped apart then hair started to grow from his arms, legs and back, he looked down for a while. 'Your never going to get her!' he shouted as he looked up, his face turned into a wolf's face but his fur was still reddish brown. Then he charged at them, I saw one of the strangers took out a gun then all the others did the same then I heard a lot of gunshots.

'NO!' I screamed terrified as I sat up on the bed. The door slammed open. 'What's wrong?' I heard Trevor shouted. 'Are you okay, scarlet?' I heard Travis asked as he ran to me. I don't know why but I was crying. 'I just had a bad dream.' I told him as I wiped my tears and gave a weak smile. Trevor came closer then raised my wrist and saw a glowing blue mark on it then he raised my other wrist and saw that there was the same glowing blue mark. I watched as he licked my wrists and then the marks disappear. 'Follow me.' He said as I followed. Then he whispered something to Travis as his eyes widen and then he smiled. 'Take care of her.' He said as he went back to his room. I followed Trevor in silence then he stopped and turned to me and then turned back and continued walking. We went down the stairs and into a wide room with nothing inside. 'You are able to control any form of water. Like my brother and I are able to control fire.' He said as he pointed up and fire came out from his finger. 'Concentrate. Control and let it out.' He said in a dull voice then he walked to me and held up my hand then told me to point up and close my eyes so I could concentrate more, I followed. I could feel Trevor's breath on my ear. 'Concentrate.' He whispered. I did as he told me. Then I could feel some sort of energy on my finger. 'Control.' I heard him tell me. I concentrated even more. 'Open your eyes.' Then I saw water ball in the air, it was getting larger and larger. 'Stop concentrating.' He said. But the water ball wouldn't stop. 'Troublesome.' I heard him whispered. Then he pointed at the water ball and then I saw a huge amount of fire come out and then in the blink of an eye the water ball was gone. I was still in shock, why can't I stop the water ball from getting larger and larger. I heard him walking to me. Then he stopped, and looked at me. By the moon's light I could see him so clear. I noticed that Trevor had spiky hair unlike his twin. 'Meet me tomorrow morning at the lake behind the mansion.' He said lifelessly and then held my hand and led me to my room. 'Good Job.' I heard him whisper as he entered his room. I smiled and went back to my room and stood by the window and saw the lake. It was beautiful; the water sparkled from the moonlight. Then the moon grabbed my attention, it was so bright, and the light bulb has the same brightness as the moon. I took a book from the bookcase it was empty. I took a pen and started drawing the lady I saw in my dream. The next thing I knew was that the sun was shining brightly on my face. I realized that I slept on the desk and the drawing was right in front of me. I got up, and saw a black and white checkered shirt and a black skirt (of course with some "girls" necessities.) and black boots. I then took a shower and wore the clothes. Then I looked outside and saw that Trevor still wasn't on the lake. I went downstairs and saw Trevor waiting at the bottom. 'Your late.' He said as he looked up at me. He was wearing a plane black shirt and jeans and black shoes. I ran down the stairs and then joined him for a walk to the lake.

Once we got near the lake, I was told to walk to the water. 'It's impossible.' I told him as I looked at the water. 'Nothings impossible if you put your mind to it.' Trevor said as he sat down on a rock. "His right!" I thought as I took a step on the lake. 'Concentrate.' I heard him say. Amazingly my first step was a success, I slowly lifted my other leg and stepped on the water. "Concentrate." I told myself. Again it was a success, then I took another step but then I tripped, it was like in slow motion, I closed my eyes, waving my hands. Then I felt the water push me forward. 'Cool!' I shouted as I jumped in the air for excitement. Then I waved my arm and saw water flowing away the same time, I happily turned around and saw the water follow my movements. Then I remembered Trevor and looked at him, he was all wet as he looked at me. My smile faded away, then he beckoned me to go to him. I slowly walked towards him, once I was in front of him; I looked down, thinking that I got carried away. I felt his finger on my chin and he lifted my head until I was facing him, we were inches away from each other. He was actually smiling, and then he kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear 'Good job.' I could feel myself getting red as he said those words. Then there was a small ring from a bell. 'School time.' Trevor said as he walked back to house as I followed. Then we went to another room, there was a man wearing glasses with black hair and black eyes. 'Late again I see, Master Trevor. And I see you got our other student. Take your seats.' He shouted and then we started our lessons. First was math, then English then history then we had martial arts (Trevor and Travis were very good at it) and lastly we had Computer and Technology. Finally the day was over I ran up to bed and slept. Every Saturday and Sunday, Trevor trained me. This went on for 5 years then when I turned 15, Trevor and Travis went to a mission. I was all alone, at that time I became closer to old Patrick and learned more and practiced more. I usually spend my free time drawing the woman in my dream but in different angles. "Please come back!" I thought as I turned the water into a fist and broke a tree. It's been a year since I've seen them, I miss them so much. Then I heard something snapped from the woods. I took out a knife and then as I turned I felt someone hold my hand. 'Did you miss us?' I heard a voice that I thought I never would see again.

To Be Continued….

--

Please feel free to comment and you can tell me what you think, you can send it to my e-mail

Thanks and hope you like the story

G.Lain


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I turned around, and saw Travis standing right behind me. 'Travis!' I shouted as I jumped and hugged him, I felt a small breeze past me as he gently hugged me back. Then I looked around (again) and saw Trevor standing right in front of my dummy, I ran to him but then I tripped on a stone, he caught me just in time. 'Trevor! You guys are back!' I shouted as I hugged him. They both had grown, taller and more handsome since I last saw them. 'Did you miss us?' Travis asked as he pat my head. 'Of course I missed you both.' I said giving a smile. 'Come on, we have to report to grandpa.' Trevor said as he walked to the mansion. "Feels good to see you again." I heard Trevor's voice in my mind. Trevor taught me how to give telepathic messages to him when we were 10, we used it to give secret messages ever since. Once they got inside the house, I continued training, it was snowing again, I held my hand out and touched the white snow, and it was cold. After an hour on training I went back to the harm mansion and took a shower and got dressed. Then I went to the hallway, looking for Travis and Trevor, but they were nowhere to be found so I went to Patrick. I knocked on his door then went in, Patrick was sitting on his huge chair as usual. 'Patrick, have you seen Trevor and Travis?' I asked as I walked closer. 'Yes, I asked them to go feed. They haven't fed for a month.' He said, looking at me.

'May I ask a question?' I asked, as I sat down on the chair in front of his desk. 'Of course.' He said as he turned away from me. 'Why do you have to feed on human blood? Is it a law? Why not just eat meat?' I asked curious. 'Others think that it helps us get stronger, others think that its just for religion. Us vampires, pure blood or half-breed, still need blood to maintain ourselves. Vampires who don't drink blood, usually dies or feast on the human when it gets its chance. And when this happens, we will kill the vampire no matter who he or she is. We don't kill those we drink from; we just take a small amount and then heal the wound. It helps us maintain ourselves from becoming a werewolf.' Patrick said without turning back, I knew that he was looking at the huge window in front of him. 'What happens if you don't kill the vampire who feasts?' I asked, focused. 'They become werewolves. Once they feast on the human, their abilities will fade and turn into the abilities of the werewolves, they will grow fur at an instant and their blood change. There's no turning back once changed.' Patrick answered as he turned and looked at me. 'Then how come Travis and Trevor didn't turn into werewolves?' I asked. 'Travis and Trevor were both given a blood pill before they went off, the blood pill gives them a lot of blood which can last for 11 months. You don't have to worry.' He said as he smiled. I stood up then walked to the door then I stopped. 'May I ask another question?' I asked as I looked back at Patrick. He nodded then stood up and walked to his bookcase. 'Why did you forbid the others to feed from me?' I asked as I remembered the day that I came. 'Your special. Now leave, they are here.' He said as I walked out and ran back to my room planning to surprise the twins.

I opened my door then I heard a tap on my window. I slowly looked at the window and saw a huge dark figure, I turned on my lights and to my horror it was a werewolf! He was smiling evilly, like he was going to eat me. He waved his hand then he broke the window then he jumped in. I moved back to the door then I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. 'There's no escape now, princess.' The werewolf said as he came closer. 'Stay back!' I shouted as I stood up. 'What do you want?' I asked, as I got ready for battle. 'You.' He said as he charged to me then he tried to scratch me, his nails made a mark on my floor. I blocked it but I was pushed back, he pushed me so hard that I hit the wall with a great impact; I landed right next to the bookcase. ' What lies have they told you?' I could hear anger in his voice as he came closer again, I graded a book and threw it at him but he easily blocked it then lifted me then shook me forward and backwards. I couldn't breathe properly from his grip. He was like squeezing me to death. 'Please let me go!' I whispered from a breath. 'Scarlet!' I heard Trevor's voice as I saw him. 'Trevor, please go!' I shouted from another breath. Then the werewolf turned to Trevor and let go of me, leaving me to lie on the floor catching my breath then started to charge at Trevor. I watched weakly how Trevor blocked the werewolf using the door, but the werewolf got hold of him and threw him at my desk that broke.

'Get out of my way!' the werewolf shouted as he kicked Trevor aside and broke my chair. I watched as Trevor coughed blood on my wooden floor. The werewolf lifted his leg to kick him again, but I couldn't take it anymore. 'STOP!' I screamed as I tried to get up, luckily it got the werewolf's attention; he stopped and looked at me. 'Take me…' I said weakly, still trying to breath properly. I watched the werewolf smile as he walked to me. "Trevor, I'll try to attack him when he gets close to me." I told Trevor telepathic-ly. I saw him nod, as the werewolf got closer. I walked closer to the window; the werewolf broke my bed from walking on it towards me. I felt the coldness of winter rushed in. I took one last breath then closed my eyes, putting my full attention to the werewolf's footsteps. I could hear the werewolf breathing heavily from the cold; he was coming closer, slowly. I opened my hands and felt ice forming around it, I heard a roar from my left without thinking I jumped back out the window, thought about flying. I opened my eyes and saw that I was flying, feet touching nothing but air. Then I lifted my hands and found out that I made a pair of ice daggers. I saw the werewolf's eyes wide open surprised by my power. "This is my chance." I thought as I charged. 'Princess no!' I heard the werewolf shouted, as one of my daggers is centimeters away from his neck.

'I knew your father, Walter.' I heard him say in a human voice. Suddenly I had a flash back from my dream, the man with yellow eyes hugging his wife and child before he was shot. 'My Father?' I asked as I heard a gunshot and blood splattered on my face. In front of me, the werewolf with a small hole on his head, the werewolf had a sad expression sadness was in his eyes. I touched his face, looking straight in his eyes and suddenly pictures of the man and woman in my dream started appearing. 'Scarlet!' I heard Trevor shouted but I couldn't see anything aside from the pictures of the man and woman and then I saw Patrick then I saw Fred but only they were younger then I saw the baby, it was a girl with jet black hair and violet eyes exactly just like me. "Dianna you have to leave this place. In a few minutes they're going to be here! They'll kill her!" I heard the man's voice in my head. "I love you!" Then I heard the woman's voice. I felt like I was spinning around and around these pictures then I stopped spinning. 'Mommy, where's daddy?' I heard a little girl's voice as my surroundings change in a blink of an eye. I was no longer in the mansion but in a small house made of wood, it was just a one-room house, there was a fireplace, a table, two chairs and a bed. There was the woman with jet-black hair by the fireplace. 'His far away darling.' I watched her walk to a little girl looking at the floor with the same jet-black hair who was sitting on the bed. Then the woman sat next to her and pats her head, the girl lifted her head then I saw her eyes, they were violet. She was the baby but now a little girl she looks exactly like me! 'Mommy, Are you going to leave me?' I heard her ask the woman. 'Never, Emma. Don't ever think about that.' I heard the woman told her as she embraced her child. Suddenly the woman let go of her, then her eyes turned red. 'Emma, run! There are people coming,' I heard the woman said as the child ran out of the house. I followed the child; she kept on running and running, even though the snow was already above her knees. Then suddenly there was a large explosion.

'Scarlet! Scarlet! Can you hear me? Scarlet Wake up!' I could hear Travis's voice, then I blinked and I was back in the mansion, Travis was in front of me his hands on my shoulder, the cold winter wind flew by the room. Then I saw the dead werewolf right behind Travis, lying on my floor, blood surrounded him. 'Scarlet…' Travis called as I turned and saw his concerned face. 'Travis. What happened to me?' I asked but instead of an answer he hugged me tightly. 'I thought I lost you.' He whispered in my right ear. 'You just stared blankly right after I shot the werewolf.' He said as he pulled back and looked at Trevor. Trevor just stood right by the broken door looking back at Travis, I could tell that they were talking by telepathic-ly. Then Trevor left, leaving Travis and me in the room. 'Scarlet, What happened?' he asked as he took out his handkerchief and wiped the werewolf's blood off my face. I could feel my heart beating so fast every time he touched my face. 'There was a werewolf on my window; he wanted me to go with him. Trevor saved me. ' I replied as I felt myself getting red. Travis put one half of the blanket that was let on me as he helped me get up we were able to walk to the door but my legs gave out because of the cold so I just sat there. 'Travis, Father is calling you.' Trevor said as he came in. 'Take care of her.' I heard Travis whisper as he passed Trevor. 'Scarlet. You okay?' he asked as he came closer. I just nodded then I hugged him tight but I could feel myself get red. 'I was so scared.' I told him as he hugged me back. 'Me too…I thought I'd loose the only person I love.' I heard him whisper in my ear. I buried my face in his chest to cover my bright red face. 'I…' I was going to continue but then I heard a knock on the door.

'How is she?' I heard Patrick's voice. I immediately stood up and backed away, closer to the window where the strong wind is coming from. 'Scarlet.' He called gently. 'Stay away from me!' I shouted as I moved more back. Trevor stood up and came closer to me. The images of the woman and the man kept repeating on my mind. 'Scarlet.' I heard Patrick's voice, I moved away. 'Scarlet Come here, dear. ' I heard him say. But I moved back, the wind was getting stronger I guess I'm close to the edge. The pictures were making me dizzy, I felt myself move back then I felt as light as a feather. 'Scarlet!' I heard Trevor's voice calling me. Then the pictures stopped, I realized that I was falling from my bedroom window to the ground. 'Help!' I shouted, and then everything went on slow motion. I watched as Trevor jumped out my window and pulled me to him then he embraced me. 'Concentrate, Scarlet.' He whispered as he held my head as wind was passing very quickly through our faces. 'I can't.' I told him, scared. 'Yes, you can.' He whispered as I followed I could feel my hair going on the opposite direction. I looked back and saw that we were a few feet from the ground. I tried to concentrate but I couldn't, I guess Trevor sensed my fear, he let go of my head and then he shouted as I felt heat on my back. Then next thing I knew was I was in his arms carried bridal style then black out.

"Just as the Baby sleeps, mommy goes out at night, to have her own feast, but she found her shining knight. So sleep my dear child cause nothings going to hurt you now. One day you awake and you will have the crown." I heard a woman singing in my sleep. 'Emma.' I heard the woman's voice in the room. I immediately got up and saw that I was in a new room; it looked exactly like my real room except there was a jewelry box on the desk. 'Emma.' I heard her voice again. I looked around; I was the only person in the room. I got up, my feet touched the icy cold floor but it didn't matter to me, I was used to it. As I walked closer to the desk, I realized that her voice was coming from the jewelry box, I opened it and saw the same black stone necklace the woman was wearing! Suddenly my necklace started to glow, it had some energy pulling me outside the room I followed my ruby necklace as it led me to Patrick's room. The door swung open even though I have not knocked. There was Patrick standing in front of me. 'Scarlet.' He called as the door closed by itself. Suddenly a chill went up my spine. His room was warm just like every room in the mansion (even thought outside was freezing cold) but then it felt like a wind just blew past me and I know it wasn't the door. 'What do you want?' I asked quickly but then gently. 'What did you see in the werewolf's eyes?' he asked as he grabbed my shoulders tightly making me look straight at him. 'Nothing.' I lied but I looked straight in his eyes seriously to make him think that I am telling the truth. 'Liar!' He shouted as he slapped my face hard. 'You saw Dianna, didn't you?' He asked as he retreated his hand to my shoulders but now his grip was harder, my heart beat harder the moment he said her name. 'Whose Dianna?' I asked, as I opened my eyes wide, looking like I am innocent. 'Don't play dumb! You saw her didn't you? Where is she?' he shouted angrily. 'I don't know her!' I lied but still making him believed that I was telling truth. He raised his hand like he was going to slap me once more, then the door swung open.

'Don't you dare lay another finger at her!' I heard Travis shout, as Trevor appeared right behind Patrick holding his hand. 'Grandfather, be still.' I heard Trevor whispered to Patrick's ear then Patrick calmed down and Trevor led him to his chair. 'Are you okay?' I heard Travis ask but I didn't answer, I ran down to the library to have some study of this Dianna. 'Scarlet, tell me what's wrong.' Travis said as he followed me to the library. 'Something's not right.' I told him in a serious voice as I pushed the library door open and saw that no one was there. The library was huge with a lot of tall bookcases and tons of books and of course desks and chairs. I ran to the restricted part of the library, that part is covered like a case. 'We aren't suppose to be here.' I heard Travis said as we entered the gate. 'No one will notice.' I told him as I continued walking. Then I stopped and looked at the shelf where I put the book where I saw the woman's picture. It wasn't there. 'Who are you looking for, Scarlet?' I heard Travis asked, confused from what I was doing. 'It's not here!' I shouted as I went and looked for it. 'What's not here?' Travis asked as he held my hand, which made me stop and look at him. 'While you guys were gone, I did some study in vampire history. I found a book, which told me about this lady. But at that time all I needed was her picture.' Then my eyes widen, my book was in my room when the werewolf attacked, I remembered that I made some notes there! I rushed out the library and went up to my broken room. 'Scarlet! Wait!' I heard Travis calling me from behind as I ran up the stairs. But I continued running. I saw Trevor at the top of the stairs I reached out my hand and grabbed his hand as I continued running to my room. 'Scarlet. What are you doing?' he asked as I pulled him. Finally we were at my broken room, it was left, as it was when the werewolf attacked. 'I need you to help my find a black book with nothing written at the cover.' I told him as I searched under my bed. 'Wait up.' I heard Travis's voice coming closer and closer. He was breathing heavily as he came in. 'Where could that be?' I asked myself, worried. Then I felt something on my shoulder, I turned and saw my book. Trevor then pulled me up from the ground and gave it to me.

'What's so important about this anyway?' he asked as I opened it, everything was there. Then the page turned to Dianna's picture. 'That's princess Dianna.' He said as he pointed at my drawing. 'What you know about Princess Dianna?' I asked as I heard Travis laugh. 'I thought you got her book?' Travis asked as he shrugs. 'There was nothing written about her, only her picture was there.' I told him as I looked at my drawing again. 'Why?' Trevor asked as he put an arm around my shoulder. I jumped out Trevor's arm and walked to my new room. I tried to take out the ruby necklace I was given since came but I couldn't, there was some kind of energy keeping it around my neck. I gave up and kept it there then I took the black stoned necklace from the jewelry box and kept it in my pocket. 'Tell me, what you know about her?' I asked as I took out a backpack. 'She's the half sister of our father, the first child of Grandfather but his first wife died from a werewolf attack, that's when the war began.' Travis explained then looked at Trevor.

'Dianna, was the only one to inherit the thrown from grandfather. But we were told that she betrayed us and fell in love with a werewolf then they ran away together. Patrick and his followers found the werewolf a few years later, they froze him in deep ice for punishment but they kept him in one of the hideouts to lure Dianna back and together they'll both be punished. But it's been 30 years; still they're finding Princess Dianna. There was a rumor that she and the werewolf had a child, who will be born as a pureblood and a werewolf yet is in the form of a human, but that's only a rumor.' Travis continued while I packed some clothes and food.

'Scarlet, you're my only hope. Save me…so I may save my love.' I heard the woman's voice in my head. 'I'm at the far north in Ice Curve Mountain, I need him, I need Walter back. We need to stop this war.' She continued as her voice faded. 'Scarlet, where are you going?' I heard Trevor asked, standing in front of me, confused. 'I have to get out of here.' I told him as I put on the backpack and walked to the window. 'Where are you going?' Travis asked, as he came closer. 'I'm going with you.' Trevor said firmly as he walked to his room and went out with two bags, and then he tossed one to Travis. I nodded to Trevor then we both looked at Travis. 'One of us has to play innocent I have to stay. Just call me when something's up.' He said as he put down the bag, putting up a fake smile. 'We might not be coming back for a long time, Travis. I'll miss you.' I said as I went to him and hugged him. 'Be safe.' He said as he kissed my check. 'Don't tell them anything.' I heard Trevor said as he looked at his brother and shook hands. 'Farewell, dear brother. Take care of her.' Travis said as they hugged. 'Be careful, Travis.' I told him as I hugged him again as we pulled away, the winter breeze past by, Travis held my head then lend forward we were inches apart. I was surprised, unable to move. Then the next thing I knew his lips were on mine, his lips were so soft then he closed his eyes and kissed harder. I could feel myself get redder by the moment that was my first kiss! Then his lips parted mine and he hugged me again. 'I just want you to know that I loved you ever since the day I saw you and I could never find another one to love, Come back.' He said as he let go of me. 'Lets go.' I heard Trevor called; I saw jealousy in his eyes as he looked back at me then jumped out the window. I looked at Travis; though he was putting up a smile, it's obvious that he was very sad deep inside. 'I'm sorry, Travis. I have to go.'

To Be Continued……………….

--

Please feel free to comment and you can tell me what you think, you can send it to my e-mail

Thanks and hope you like the story

G.Lain


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'I'm sorry, Travis. I have to go.' I said as I jumped out window, using my powers to land easily from the hard ground. I saw Trevor waiting for me by the tree half hidden by the mansion's shadow. Without a word he turned and started walking deeper into the forest. "Trevor, wait." I told him telepathic-ly, he did as I told him then I ran to him. 'Where are we going?' he asked once I was close to him. 'Ice Curve Mountain.' I said catching my breath then Trevor started walking again. I looked around while walking, again all around me trees covered with snow and snow below me. I felt awkward, uncomfortable but mostly scared maybe because it's the first time I've been this deep in the forest since Travis and his father found me 10 years ago. I quickly caught up with Trevor, staying close to him. It's been 2 days; we were still miles away from Ice Curve Mountain, still not talking to each other. 'What's wrong with him?' I asked myself, we're usually like this when we're fighting. Then I had a flashback on my first kiss, suddenly I felt something holding my shoes, I looked back and saw a tree trunk holding my leg. 'Get away!' I shouted as it pulled me to the ground, I saw Trevor look back and pointed at the tree trunk, fire came out and burned the tree trunk while I quickly slip my leg out of its grip. 'Watch where your going will you! The trees don't like being step at here!' he shouted, his eyes were filled with anger. It was the first time he shouted at me in such a way, it scared me, he sacred me then he looked back front and continued walking. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know.' I said as I followed from behind. 'Wasting time.' I told him in a small voice. He stopped and said 'You don't know, you don't know anything.' I heard him whisper a bit loud. "I had enough, what did I do wrong? Why is he shouting at me? How could I have known this part of the woods if I never even been to this part of the forest! Why is he so angry at me?" I thought as I had deep breaths to keep my cool but I couldn't. 'What did I do wrong? I'm sorry that I stepped on the tree trunk! I'm sorry I didn't know cause I've never been in this part of the forest! I'm sorry if this was a waste of your time! If you like you can go back and NOT waste your time!' I shouted as I ran past him, I could feel tears coming down from my check, but I don't care, if this was just a waste of his time then he should have never come, Travis should have come with me, at least he was polite, kind, patient and caring. I kept on running even though I have no idea where I was running to, I looked up, it was dawn, I was taught that I should have prepared to rest by now, but I just kept running forward. "If I keep running then maybe I'll get closer to Ice Curve Mountain then I can sleep in the morning for a few hours." I thought as I stopped for a while and then continued walking. I continued walking for hours until it was pitch black, I looked up and saw the moon was almost full; the next night will be a full moon. "I have to be careful." I thought as I felt stone and sat on it and got a few hours of sleep. I woke up just before sunrise, I rubbed my eyes then took out a piece of bread and ate it then I got up and then saw a hill ahead then behind the hill is a small piece of Ice Curved Mountain. I began walking to the hill, it was a good hill, not too steep, it's filled with grass which made it not hot, there was wind every time, by sunset I reached the top of the hill, the view was beautiful, I could see the chimney of the mansion from here and the lake, it was still frozen, but all around were trees and grass. 'I wish Trevor and Travis were able to see this.' I said then I remembered Trevor. "Waste of time…" His words kept repeating in my mind, I sat down then covered my head with my hands and began to cry. 'What mad him so angry? What did I do?' I asked myself, as I sobbed then cried again, I cried until I slept in tears.

'Dianna, where are you going? Dianna!' I saw Patrick only younger and the woman, they were in the room I found the black stoned necklace, the woman was packing up her things in a bag. 'Dianna you can't do this! You're the only one to inherit fathers throne!' he shouted as she picked up her bag and walked downstairs, they were in the mansion! 'Then you will understand my circumstances, that werewolves and vampires unite and have peace.' Princess Dianna said as she opened the door then turned back to the young Patrick. 'Dianna you know that that is highly impossible.' He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Dianna quickly pushed the hand away and walked out the door slamming it shut.

I woke up, it was dark, I could see the full moon shining brightly above. Then I heard a howl from below then another one and another one! I quickly got up, frighten, I turned around but to my horror a werewolf was behind me getting ready to attack! It growled then charged at me. I concentrated then made an ice shield around me. I watched in horror as the werewolf punching the thick ice as the ice break, within minutes it made a hole and carefully went inside. I backed out in the corner of the shield, then I made the ice turn into water again, I easily jumped away from the icy cold water, I heard the werewolf growl as the water went on it. I smiled but it didn't last long, the werewolf then gave a long loud howl. Suddenly there were growls everywhere, I looked around, werewolves surrounded me, and I smell some blood from some of them. 'What am I going to do?' I asked myself, as they all came closer. I have to admit it, I am scared, but I have to fight or run. I wanted to scream but it would only attract more werewolves, I felt a snow drop on my forehead I closed my eyes then felt the energy stronger than before, I concentrated and concentrated then I opened my eyes, I was flying, I watched as the werewolves looked up, from the moon's light I could see them clearly, there were 8 of them, 8 blood thirsty werewolves below me, they were jumping, trying to catch me but then I point at them and splat icy water on their faces. I was doing quite well until I fell on the ground. 'What?' I said in surprise, my energy was gone. I could hear their growls getting closer. I tried and tried again to concentrate but no luck, by the time I stood up and ran, I was knocked down on the floor by a werewolf, I gave a loud growl, I could smell blood, I froze, then I felt a breeze, I closed my eyes thinking that this could be the end for me. I gave a loud scream, and then covered my eyes. Then a harder breeze past by and I felt someone kick the werewolf.

'Scarlet.' I heard a voice; I opened my eyes and saw Travis right in front of me. I hugged him tightly, feeling tears fall freely down my check. 'Travis.' I heard Trevor's voice as I saw him getting ready for battle. Travis helped me up as I looked at him confused. 'Aren't you suppose to be at home?' I asked looking deep in his eyes. 'I heard your scream, and then I saw Trevor by the door then I saw the full moon and I knew that you were in danger. Take goodness your okay.' He said smiling then he pulled me to a hug. My eyes caught Trevor as he fought the werewolves with hand-to-hand combat, he was doing well, but his eyes told me that he was still angry, he fought out his anger, and he fought hard. Then he pulled away and helped me stand up then he told me to stay close to him. My eyes were focused on Trevor, I watched as he kicked a werewolf from his left side and punched another from the other side, unfortunately both werewolves got his hand and leg, holding him still, I saw another werewolf jump from behind going to charge at him. 'Trevor! Behind you!' I screamed loudly, I heard Trevor gasp. 'Get away!' I shouted, then it seemed like an invisible force pushed the werewolf away. Trevor slide his arm and leg away, I got a glimpse of blood while he did so but he quickly hid his arm and continued fighting. Suddenly I felt very tired and dizzy, I called Travis's name then I blackout.

I opened my eyes and saw Walter, weakly pushing the front doors open 'Walter, what have you done?' I heard Princess Dianna ask as she ran to Walter to the mansion door, blood all over his shirt and face. 'I couldn't take it anymore, Dianna. I was being starved! I saw this human, and …and…' he said putting his bloody hands on his face as if he was about to cry. 'Walter, what have you done?' Princess Dianna asked again, putting a hand on Walter's shoulder, I could see fear in here eyes. 'I ate the human.' He said as he looked up, tears falling from his eyes. Princess Dianna backed away for a moment, horrified from what he had done. 'Walter….' She whispered moving back. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' He said as he knelt down on the floor, he gave a small sound of pain then he started to grow hair and become larger. 'Dianna move away!' Walter shouted but in a weird voice. I watched, as Princess Dianna just stood there, shocked and afraid of what she was witnessing. 'Go away!' he shouted, his voice was still weird, his nails grew larger and sharper, he looked like a werewolf except he was enormous! 'Walter, what's happening to you?' Dianna asked, I saw a tear drop from her right eye, still standing still watching in horror. Then there was a loud howl coming from Walter, Dianna took a step closer suddenly Walter looked back, he was a werewolf! 'Walter!' Dianna shouted as she moved closer. He gave a loud roar, which made Princess Dianna stop. 'Dianna! What's going on there?' I heard Patrick's echoed from upstairs. I looked up to the stairs; the mansion was still the same it hasn't changed. The front door swung open, I felt the cold breeze come in the mansion. I looked at Princess Dianna, she was on the floor knelling, crying. 'Walter.' She whispered then it was like an unknown force suddenly pulled me, to the light, I shut my eyes and put my arms around my face to cover it. 'No!' I screamed.

'Scarlet!' I heard Travis's voice, I opened my eyes a bit, it was bright, I rolled to the left and got up, I was still in the same place where I was last night, the hill. 'Scarlet! Thank goodness your awake.' I heard Travis said I looked left and he front of me. 'What happened?' I asked putting a hand on my forehead, trying to remember. 'You just suddenly fainted after saving Trevor, I better get going, I'll tell Grandfather that both of you died from the incident last night, you two will then be able to roam free. Scarlet I just need something to give back to them for proof.' He said while I tore a piece of my shirt and gave it to him. 'Very well, I have to go. Good luck you two.' He said then left in the blink of an eye. I looked around, searching for Trevor, he was nowhere to be found, I started walking and saw him on the other side of the hill, sitting down on the grass as he looked at the mansion. 'So you did go home after all, didn't you?' I asked, I heard him sigh then got up, picked up his bag and walked past me. I grabbed his arm tightly as he pasted making him stop, I looked at his face, and his eyes were emotionless. 'Didn't you?' I asked again, I felt hurt. "How could he!" I thought, feeling my heart drop. He still didn't say anything, like a statue he just stood there. 'Answer me, Trevor. Did you or did you not go home?' I asked again, looking straight in his eyes. 'We better get going this argument will be useless. It'll just waste time.' He said as he continued walking. 'Go home, Trevor. If you don't want to come or if you think that this is a waste of time, go home.' I told him as I looked away holding the black stone necklace. 'I can go on by myself.' I said, emotionless. 'Did you see yourself yesterday? You looked like an idiot! How can you possibly go on by yourself when you don't even know how to fight properly! What have I taught you all these years!' he shouted I heard him drop his bag. 'Yea, I don't know how to fight properly but this idiot saved your life yesterday, remember that.' I told him turning around finding him in front of me. Unexpectedly, he pulled me to a hug, and then whispered 'I'll never leave you, not again.' And just like that I hugged him back, there were no sorry or forgive me but just a simple hug. 'Promise?' I asked just like when we were young. 'I promise, I'll never leave you again. I'll always be right here next to you.' He said as he hugged me tighter. 'Let's get going, Ice curved Mountain is still very far away.' He said as he turned around and started walking, I grabbed his hand and walked together with him.

"I'm sorry." I heard Trevor said telepathic-ly. I smiled then looked at the sun high above, the breeze together with his hand on my hand made this morning this morning priceless.

To be continued…………..

--

Please feel free to comment and you can tell me what you think, you can send it to my e-mail

Thanks and hope you like the story

G.Lain


End file.
